Czarne Indye/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye Doświadczenia Szymona Ford. Dwunasta w południe biła na starym zegarze drewnianym wielkiej izby, gdy James Starr i jego dwaj towarzysze opuścili siedzibę Fordów. Światło, dochodzące przez szyb wentylacyjny, oświecało słabo placyk przed mieszkaniem. Lampka Henryka niepotrzebną jeszcze była, ale niedługo miała im zacząć służyć, ponieważ stary nadsztygar poprowadził inżyniera do innego krańca sztolni Dochart. Przebiegłszy przestrzeń dwumilową głównej galeryi, trzej poszukiwacze przybyli do wejścia wązkiego tunelu. Był to rodzaj zamkniętej kiszki bez wyjścia, o sklepieniu spoczywającem na balach drewnianych, pokrytych mchem białawym. Tunel ten przebiegał tą samą linię, którą na tysiąc pięćset stóp ponad nimi płynęła rzeka Forth. Chociaż James Starr znał dobrze dawniej wszystkie zakręty i zaułki sztolni Dochart, jednakże Szymon Ford przypominał mu plan ogólny, porównywając go z kartą geograficzną gruntu nad kopalnią. James Starr i Szymon Ford rozmawiali, idąc. Henryk poprzedzał ich, oświecając drogę. Często nagłym ruchem kierował rzut światła w ciemniejsze zagłębienia, pragnąc tym sposobem oświetlić jakiś cień podejrzany. – Czy daleko tak iść będziemy Szymonie? – zapytał inżynier. – Jeszcze z pół milki, panie James. Dawniej przejechalibyśmy tę przestrzeń siedząc wygodnie w tramwaju mechanicznie poruszanym. Jak to już dawno jednak! – Idziemy więc do ostatniego kresu żyły węglowej? – zapytał James Starr. – Tak panie! Ot widzę, żeś pan nie zapomniał jeszcze drogi w naszych kopalniach. – Trudno byłoby iść dalej, jeżeli się nie mylę, nieprawdaż Szymonie? – W istocie panie James. W tem miejscu, oskardy nasze oderwały ostatni kawałek węgla z pokładu. Pamiętam tę chwilę, jakby to dzisiaj było. Sam, własną ręką ostatni cios zadałem i odbił się on w mojej piersi mocniej niż na skale! Wokoło nas pozostały ściany z łupku lub gliny samej, a gdy wagonik poruszył się ku wyjściu, poszedłem za nim z bijącem sercem, jak się idzie za pogrzebem żebraka. Zdawało mi się, że to dusza kopalni uchodziła z nim razem! Powaga, z jaką stary nadsztygar wymówił tę słowa, wzruszyła do głębi inżyniera, który w duchu może podzielał te uczucia. Tak samo czuć musi marynarz, opuszczający okręt rozbity, rolnik, gdy przed nim runie domostwo przodków. James Starr uścisnął rękę Szymona, ale i Szymon schwycił dłoń inżyniera i szepnął: – Panie, w dniu tym pomyliliśmy się wszyscy. Nie! Stara kopalnia nie umarła! Górnicy opuszczali wtedy mniemanego trupa, a przecież panie James, ja śmiało twierdzić mogę, że jego serce jeszcze bije! – Mówże więc Szymonie! Odkryliście nową żyłę? – zawołał inżynier, który nie mógł zapanować nad sobą. Wiedziałem o tem! List wasz nie mógł co innego oznaczać. Ważna wiadomość dla mnie, w sztolni Dochart! Jakież inne odkrycie mogłoby mnie zająć, jeżeli nie pokład węglowy? – Panie James – odrzekł stary prostodusznie, nie chciałem prócz pana kogokolwiek uprzedzać. – I dobrzeście zrobili Szymonie! Ale powiedzcież mi jakim sposobem, przez jakie sondy, doszliście do tego? – Posłuchaj mnie pan, panie James – odrzekł Szymon Ford. Nie odnalazłem pokładu… – Cóż więc? – Jedynie dowód namacalny, że ten pokład istnieje. – Jakiż to dowód? – Czy pan może przypuścić, żeby się gaz wydobywał z wnętrza ziemi, jeżeli niema węgla, któryby go wytwarzał? – Nie – zawołał inżynier. Bez węgla nie może być gazu! Niema skutków bez przyczyny. – Tak jak niema dymu bez ognia! – A zatem przekonaliście się o obecności węglowodoru? – Stary górnik taki jak ja, panie James, nie może się mylić. Poznałem naszego dawnego wroga, materyał wybuchowy! – Gdyby to jednak był inny gaz – rzekł James Starr. – Węglowodór jest prawie bezwonny a zupełnie bezbarwny. Zdradza też swoją obecność jedynie przez wybuch!… – Panie James – rzekł Szymon Ford, czy pozwolisz mi pan opowiedzieć sobie, co zrobiłem… i jak to zrobiłem… na mój sposób, pomijając rozwlekłość?… James Starr znał dobrze starego nadsztygara, wiedział, że najlepiej było nie krępować go. – Panie James – mówił Szymon Ford – od lat dziesięciu ani jeden dzień nie przeszedł, żebyśmy nie marzyli o przywróceniu kopalni jej dawnej świetności – powtarzam – ani jeden dzień! Jeżeli istniał jakikolwiek jeszcze pokład węgla musielibyśmy go odkryć! Jakich środków użyć ku temu? Sondowania? Było to dla nas niemożliwe, ale mieliśmy instynkt górników, a często prosty instynkt prędzej prowadzi do celu niż rozum. Takie jest moje zdanie. – Nie przeczę – odparł inżynier. – Otóż Henryk zauważył parę razy podczas swych wycieczek do zachodniej strony kopalni, że się pojawiały ogniki, które nagle gasły, przechodząc poprzez warstwy łupku lub obmurowania galeryi krańcowych. Z jakiego powodu te ogniki się zapalały, nie mogłem i nie mogę dziś jeszcze tego powiedzieć. Ale widocznem było dla nas, że ogniki te spowodowane były przez obecność gazu, a dla mnie gaz, to żyła węglowa. – Czy te ogniki nie wybuchają? – zapytał żywo inżynier. – Owszem, małe częściowe wybuchy – rzekł Szymon Ford – takie, jakie sam sprowadzałem, gdy chciałem się przekonać o obecności gazu. Przypomina pan sobie w jaki sposób starano się uprzedzić wybuchy dawniej w kopalniach zanim nasz dobry geniusz, Humphry Davy – nie wynalazł lampki bezpieczeństwa? – Przypominam sobie – odpowiedział James Starr. – Chcecie mówić o »pokutniku«. Ale nigdy go nie widziałem pełniącego swoje obowiązki. – W istocie, panie James, pan jest jeszcze za młody, pomimo pięćdziesięciu pięciu lat swoich, nie mogłeś tego widzieć. Ale ja o dziesięć lat starszy od pana widziałem jeszcze ostatniego pokutnika w kopalni. Nazywam go tak, gdyż nosił długą suknię mnicha na sobie. Prawdziwe jego miano było »fireman«, człowiek ogniowy. W tych czasach nie znano innego sposobu niszczenia szkodliwego gazu, jak tylko zapalając go częściowo, zanim się mógł nagromadzić w większej ilości pod sklepieniem galeryi, jako nadzwyczaj lekki. Dlatego też pokutnik z maską na twarzy, z kapturem grubym na głowie, z korpusem ściśniętym w gruby ostry habit, czołga się przy samej ziemi. Oddychał w ten sposób czystem powietrzem warstw niższych, a w prawej ręce trzymał zapaloną pochodnię, którą ponad swoją głową poruszał. Jeżeli się gaz znajdował w powietrzu w większej ilości, następował wybuch, który jednak szkodliwym nie był i powtarzając często tę czynność, uprzedzano zwykle katastrofy. Czasami pokutnik, uderzony gromem wybuchu został na miejscu. Inny go zaraz zastępował. Tak się działo, do chwili zastosowania lampki Davy’ego przez wszystkie kopalnie węgla. Znałem ten sposób i używając go, przekonałem się o obecności gazu, a co za tem idzie nowego pokładu węglowego w sztolni Dochart. To co stary nadsztygar opowiedział o pokutniku było zupełną prawdą. W taki to sposób dawniej oczyszczano powietrze w galeryach kopalni węgla. Węglowodór, czyli gaz błotny, bezbarwny, prawie bezwonny, mało światła dający, jest zupełnie niezdatny do oddychania. Górnik nie mógłby żyć w miejscu napełnionem tym gazem szkodliwym, tak, jak niemożna żyć wewnątrz gazometru, napełnionego gazem oświetlającym. Zetknięcie się tego gazu z płomieniem sprowadza wybuch i najstraszniejsze często katastrofy. Temu niebezpieczeństwu zapobiegła lampa Davy’ego, odosobniając płomień w cylindrze z tkaniny metalowej; tym sposobem gaz wypala się wewnątrz nie dopuszczając nigdy zajęcia się na zewnątrz. Ta lampka bezpieczeństwa została udoskonaloną w najrozmaitszy sposób. Jeżeliby się stłukła, gaśnie natychmiast. Jeżeliby, pomimo wyraźnego zakazu, górnik chciał ją roztworzyć, gaśnie również. Dlaczegóż więc wybuchy zdarzają się jeszcze często? Dlatego, że nic nie jest w stanie przeszkodzić nieostrożności robotnika, który chce koniecznie zapalić fajkę lub wypadkowemu wydobyciu się iskry, gdy jakie narzędzie uderzy o krzemień. Nie wszystkie kopalnie mają tego wroga w postaci gazu szkodliwego. W tych, gdzie go niema używają lampek zwyczajnych. Taką jest sztolnia Thiers, w kopalniach Anzin. Lecz gdy węgiel eksploatowanego pokładu jest tłusty, zawierać musi pewną ilość materyi lotnych i gaz wybuchowy może się wydobywać w wielkiej obfitości. Jedynie lampka bezpieczeństwa może przeszkodzić wybuchom tem straszniejszym, że górnicy, którzy nie zostali zabici od wybuchu, mogą się zadusić po galeryach, napełnionych gazem szkodliwym, utworzonym po zapaleniu, czyli kwasem węglowym. W drodze Szymon Ford opowiedział inżynierowi wszystko, co uczynił dla dopięcia swego celu, jak się przekonał, że gaz wybuchający wydobywa się w głębi ostatniej galeryi, w stronie zachodniej; w jaki sposób spowodował małe, częściowe wybuchy, dotykając pochodnią warstw łupkowych, a te wybuchy przekonały go, że gaz uchodził w drobnych ilościach wprawdzie, ale nieustannie. W godzinę po opuszczeniu domostwa, James Starr i jego dwaj towarzysze przebyli przestrzeń czteromilową. Inżynier upojony nadzieją i żądzą dowiedzenia się, przebył tę drogę, nie myśląc wcale o jej długości. Zastanawiał się nad tem, co mu mówił stary górnik. Ważył w myśli wszystkie okoliczności, stwierdzające przypuszczenia nadsztygara. Wierzył wraz z nim, że to uchodzenie bezustanne węglowodoru oznaczało z pewnością istnienie nowego pokładu węglowego. Gdyby to był jedynie pewien zbiornik napełniony gazem, jaki się czasami znajduje pomiędzy warstwami, byłby się wkrótce wyczerpał i zjawisko przestałoby się powtarzać. Podług twierdzenia Szymona Ford, gaz się wydobywał bezustannie i z tego możnaby wnosić o istnieniu jakiejś znacznej żyły węgla. Co za tem idzie, bogactwa sztolni Dochart mogły nie być zupełnie wyczerpane. Henryk, który poprzedzał ojca i inżyniera, zatrzymał się nagle. – Otóż przybyliśmy! – zawołał stary górnik. – Dzięki Bogu, że i pan tu z nami, nareszcie więc dowiemy się… Głos silny zwykle starego nadsztygara zadrżał. – Mój drogi Szymonie – rzekł mu inżynier – uspokójcie się! Jestem na równi z wami wzruszony, ale nie trzeba nam tracić czasu! W tem miejscu ostatnia galerya kopalni tworzyła rodzaj ciemnej pieczary. Żadnego szybu nie było w tej stronie i galerya, rozciągająca się tak obszernie we wnętrzu gruntu, pozostawała bez wybitnej łączności z powierzchnią hrabstwa Stirling. James Starr, żywo zainteresowany, badał wzrokiem miejscowość, w której się znajdował. Widniały jeszcze na krańcowej ścianie pieczary ślady uderzeń oskardów, a nawet dziury, w które wkładano naboje, rozrywające ostatnią skałę przy eksploatacyi. Pokład ten łupkowy był nadzwyczaj twardy i nie potrzeba było obmurowywać ścian w tem miejscu, gdzie wszelkie roboty ustać miały. Istotnie tutaj ginął ostatni ślad żyły węglowej wśród łupku i gliny gruntu trzeciorzędnego. Tutaj, w temże miejscu, wydobyty został ostatni kawałek materyału palnego w sztolni Dochart. – Tutaj panie James – rzekł Szymon Ford, podnosząc swój oskard – tutaj napoczniemy ścianę, po za którą na mniejszej lub większej głębokości znajduje się żyła, której obecność i istnienie stwierdzam. – Czy to na powierzchni tej ściany zauważyliście obecność gazu? – zapytał inżynier. – Tak jest, panie James – odrzekł Szymon Ford – i zapaliłem go, zbliżając tylko lampkę do warstw łupkowych. Henryk to samo stwierdził. – W jakiej wysokości? – zapytał James Starr. – Na dziesięć stóp ponad poziomem gruntu – odrzekł Henryk. James Starr usiadł na skale. Rzekłbyś, że węszył nosem powietrze pieczary i spoglądał na dwóch górników, jakby powątpiewał w prawdę ich słów, z taką stanowczością wygłoszonych. Bo też istotnie węglowodór nie jest zupełnie bezwonny, a inżynier zdziwił się zrazu, że węch, który miał bardzo delikatny, nie odczuwał obecności gazu wybuchającego. W istocie, jeżeli ten gaz znajduje się w powietrzu, to chyba w nader małej ilości. A zatem nie było obawy wybuchu i można było bezpiecznie otworzyć lampkę bezpieczeństwa, jak to stary górnik już uczynił. James Starr w tej chwili nie obawiał się, jak widzimy, zbytniej ilości tego gazu w powietrzu, bał się raczej by go nie było za mało, a nawet by go wcale nie było. – Czyżby się omylili! – mówił do siebie. – Nie! To są przecież ludzie, którzy się na tem znają! A przecież!… Czekał więc z pewnym niepokojem, by zjawisko oznajmione przez Szymona ukazało się w jego obecności. Zdaje się, że to co go zaniepokoiło, ten brak woni charakteryzującej obecność gazu, musiała zwrócić uwagę Henryka, gdyż ten głosem zmienionym, wyrzekł: – Ojcze, zdaje mi się, że gaz przestał uchodzić poprzez warstwy łupkowe! – Co ty mówisz! – zawołał stary górnik. I Szymon Ford, zacisnąwszy wargi, wciągnął nosem powietrze kilkakrotnie. Nagle obrócił się szybko: – Podaj mi lampkę Henryku! – rzekł do syna. Schwycił lampkę ruchem gorączkowym. Odszrubował pokrycie z tkaniny metalowej, otaczające płomień, a knot zapłonął na powietrzu. Żaden wybuch nie nastąpił; a co ważniejsza, nie słychać było nawet lekkiego trzeszczenia, które znamionuje obecność gazu w małej ilości. Szymon Ford wziął kij Henryka i, przytwierdzając lampkę do jednego końca, podniósł go wysoko w warstwy górne powietrza, gdzie gaz wskutek swej lekkości, byłby powinien się zebrać, choćby w najmniejszej znajdował się ilości. Płomień lampki prosty i biały nie wykazał żadnego śladu węglowodoru. – Do ściany! – rzekł inżynier. – Do ściany – powtórzył Szymon Ford i skierował lampę w tę stronę, gdzie wczoraj jeszcze wraz z synem stwierdzili obecność gazu. Ręka starego górnika drżała, gdy podnosił lampkę wzdłuż szpar pomiędzy warstwami łupku. – Zastąp mnie Henryku – wyrzekł nareszcie. Henryk ujął lampkę i poprowadził ją po ścianie, szukając szpar wyżej wspomnianych; ale potrząsał głowa, bo nie było słychać ani razu tego trzeszczenia właściwego gazowi, który uchodzi. Wybuch nie nastąpił. Widocznem było, że ani odrobina gazu nie przedostaje się przez ścianę. – Nie! – zawołał Szymon Ford, zaciskając pięść więcej z gniewu niż ze zdziwienia. Henryk wydał nagle okrzyk zdumienia. – Co się stało? – zapytał James Starr. – Pozatykano szpary między warstwami łupku. – Naprawdę? – krzyknął stary górnik. – Patrz, ojcze! Henryk nie mylił się. Zatkanie szpar łatwo było można poznać przy świetle lampki. Znać było świeże lepienie wapnem, a na ścianie widniała biaława kresa, źle ukryta pod prochem czarnym węgla. – To on! – zawołał Henryk – nikt, tylko on! – On! – powtórzył James Starr. – Tak jest! – odrzekł młodzieniec – ta istota tajemnicza, która zjawia się koło naszego domostwa, ten, na którego czatowałem tyle nocy bezskutecznie, autor niezawodny tego listu, który miał na celu wstrzymanie przybycia pana, ten nareszcie, który rzucił na nas kamień w galeryi szybu Yarow! Niema najmniejszej wątpliwości! Ręka ludzka jest w tem wszystkiem! Henryk mówił z taką energią, iż przekonanie jego udzieliło się natychmiast inżynierowi. Stary nadsztygar wiedział już o tem wszystkiem oddawna. Zresztą fakt obecny nie ulegał zaprzeczeniu. Pozatykano szpary, poprzez które gaz wczoraj jeszcze uchodził swobodnie. – Bierz twój oskard Henryku – zawołał Szymon Ford – stań na moich ramionach, mój chłopcze! Jestem dosyć silny, bym cię uniósł! Henryk zrozumiał. Ojciec stanął przyparty do muru, Henryk wspiął się na jego ramiona w ten sposób, by oskardem mógł zbić ślady świeżego zatykania ściany. Następnie kilku uderzeniami odbił część skały łupkowej, która te szpary pokrywała. Lekkie trzeszczenie dało się słyszeć, podobne do odgłosu musującego wina szampańskiego; odgłos ten w kopalniach angielskich znanym jest pod nazwą jednosylabową »puff«. Henryk chwycił lampkę i przytknął ją do szpary. Lekki odgłos dał się słyszeć i mały płomyk czerwony, niebieskawy po brzegach, uniósł się po ścianie, jakby jaki ognik błędny na bagniskach. Henryk zeskoczył zaraz na ziemię, a stary nadsztygar, nie mogąc ukryć radości swojej, chwycił za ręce inżyniera i zawołał: – Hurra! panie James! gaz się pali! A więc istnieje żyła węglowa!